


Edge of a Revolution – 重生边缘

by Kyokusyuu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Loves Tony Stark, M/M, Moive & Comic Crossover, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unfinished Work - Update Depends on the Mood, Unrequited Love, 斜线无意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 托尼和史蒂芬本是一对恋人。一场车祸毁掉了史蒂芬的双手，也毁掉了他与托尼媲美的自尊心。为了能够重新站在与托尼比肩的高度，史蒂芬抛下一切远赴尼泊尔，摇身一变成为至尊法师再度归来。然而托尼此时身边竟然有了一个与神媲美的万能帅哥，一个粘人的小狼狗，一个满嘴黄色废料的丑八怪，和永远不老的美国队长。小狼狗没有他有钱有才，pass. 丑八怪成天勾三搭四一看就不是正经人，pass. 美国队长控制欲过剩天天和托尼吵架甚至拆伙了复仇者，pass. 剩下的那个么……史蒂芬很心塞，因为托尼明显对摘下面具变成花美男的神君杜姆有着别具一格的狂热……
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Victor von Doom, Tony Stark/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 6





	Edge of a Revolution – 重生边缘

**Author's Note:**

> 写给自己和我亲爱基友的爽文。没什么逻辑，背景模糊的漫画电影交叉宇宙。巨坑，看心情更新，也许永远都没有下文。
> 
> 严肃警告️⚠️：主要角色死亡。钢铁侠PTSD提及。史传奇竹马，杜老师天降，队长前期单箭头后期黑化。结局杜铁。铁虫导师向，铁贱友情向。不能接受的点叉，慢走不送。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯始终无法习惯觥筹交错的酒会。

人们穿着西装和礼服，手持高脚杯，三两个聚在一起，笑嘻嘻地说些无关痛痒的话题，等待指针交叠于罗马数字12，秒针转过第一个分钟，如同某种隐秘的心照不宣，衣冠楚楚的人们完成了午夜前最后的祷告，西装外套陡然消失，礼服长裙裂到了腿根，高脚酒杯摔碎在地上，温暖的灯光变为暧昧的粉红……

当刺耳的金属乐从环绕立体声音响里迸裂出来的时候，人群中爆发出猛烈的尖叫——一道冲击光束射在了强化过的墙壁上，冒出滋啦啦的火星。

沙发上的罪魁祸首，酒红色的丝质衬衣凌乱地摊开在肩头，戴着铁甲的手被压坐在他屁股底下的男人抓在手里。他们正在接吻，像一对热恋中的情侣——事实上，他们确实是情侣。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯始终无法习惯21世纪的酒会，即使二战期间作为美国精神的象征，他跳过宣传舞，应付过政客，周旋于士兵之间，并非如表面这般正值古板，他也还是无法理解托尼·史塔克的派对。

托尼喝的有点多了，其中一部分是他的男朋友斯特兰奇用嘴喂给他的。或许对方有着不为人知的恶趣味，史蒂夫不得不承认抛开健康忧虑，稍稍喝多了的托尼确实惹人喜爱——但绝对不包括完全喝醉的。

史蒂夫转向吧台，皮特罗穿了一件背心式西装，袒露着两条精壮的手臂，V字低领，脖子上系着一个蝴蝶结，感觉像件情趣用品。史蒂夫不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，手肘搁在黑云母花岗岩台面上，皮特罗看上去没有在动，但是史蒂夫的面前正不断地排开调好的鸡尾酒。他瞥了一眼角落的娜塔莎，她正在和希尔窃窃私语。通常俄国女特工才是扮演酒保的那个，托尼不止一次称赞过娜塔莎调制的特干马丁尼——她卧底在托尼身边的时候为他调制过许多次，等他们正式成为同僚后，托尼总爱故意要求这个，并在娜塔莎似笑非笑的目光下捻起酒里的橄榄放到舌头上——非常史塔克的调情方式。

马克西莫夫姐弟在奥创事件后加入了复仇者，是史蒂夫单方面作出的决定。托尼当然有理由为此向他发火，但他没有。他忙得像一只陀螺，为约翰尼斯堡和索科维亚的烂摊子买单，签署一份又一份的赔偿报告。史蒂夫在几次战后重建会议上差点被那些报表搞得不会数数，他试图找托尼谈谈联盟的情况，却只得到Friday来自托尼“你是老大你做主”的传话。

这比疯狂吵上一架更令史蒂夫感到难受，意味着他被划分出了托尼·史塔克的信任范围，而他无力改变这种状况。

有一次托尼从工作间下来，一边猛灌咖啡一边稀里糊涂地加入了大家的早餐聚会。复仇者们很久没在任务和会议以外的地方看到大厦的主人出现了，皮特罗在托尼把咖啡杯放到桌子上的时间里给他煎了两张热腾腾的奶油薄饼，托尼半闭眼睛插起薄饼往嘴里送，边嘟囔着：“谢了，孩子。”

“不客气。”皮特罗坐下来用正常的速度享用早餐，他乐于使用自己的能力做些令人舒心的事情。

旁边的旺达看见托尼空了的咖啡杯，也打算做些什么来表达自己的善意。于是她小心地用魔法伸向厨房台面上的咖啡壶。红色光丝擦过托尼脸颊的瞬间，他像是被刀狠狠从背后捅了一下，猛地推开桌子站起来大喊：“Jar，启动……”

咖啡壶摔裂的声音过后是死一般的寂静。

托尼尴尬地站在那里，过了几秒才疲惫不堪地抹过苍白的面孔，“抱歉。”他说，“我想我真的需要休息了。你们慢用。”他转身走开，留下神情复杂的众人和低垂着头的旺达。

好在这段难堪的时间并没有持续太久，托尼调整自己就跟鼓捣他的小发明一样迅速。他开始重新参与复仇者之夜，有时是看电影，有时是聚餐，对托尼来说这是他力所能及的和解方式了。

除此之外，他们依然很难在日常时间捉到行踪不定的亿万富翁。史蒂夫去过几次工作间，他还拥有大厦的最高权限，但基本形同虚设。工作间里面空空如也，佩珀不再造访复仇者大厦，因为托尼破天荒的每天都回到史塔克工业，并把自己那一层办公室改造成了新的工作间。

史蒂夫试过找出原因，或许是班纳失踪后，大厦里不再有人能听懂托尼的‘英语’，更大的可能是，托尼不愿意在任务和例行公事以外，同他们再有别的瓜葛。这一直是史蒂夫所追求的相敬如宾，等事情真的发生了，他才发现他感觉不到一点快乐。

当索尔从阿斯加德回来后，事情变的更加糟糕——对史蒂夫来说。

神域的王储带回了一车蜜酒，赢回了托尼对复仇者们所剩无几的注意力。复仇者之夜逐渐从电影，聚餐，打扑克，摇身变成了许多通宵达旦的派对。

用托尼的话说，没有什么是一支舞两瓶烈酒和三首重金属乐不能解决的。如果不行就再来一桶蜜酒。

索尔当然举锤欢迎，他对拔锤子比赛乐此不疲。第二个赞成的是娜塔莎，因为托尼答应派对会无限量供应腌鱼子酱和伏特加。史蒂夫没有料到女特工是一个潜在酒鬼，他的声音淹没在克林特的大喊里，因为托尼表示所有的神盾特工都会被邀请，而克林顿发誓要用脱衣扑克扒光那些道貌岸然的假正经，首当其冲的就是菲尔·寇森。幻视和女巫最近正研究如何用各色香料煮出不会毒死人的食物，而派对是完美的试验场。皮特罗对托尼所有的决定无条件说好，美国队长怀疑钢铁战衣对年轻男孩有着难以抵御的诱惑力。他最后转向双手环胸看热闹的猎鹰，后者默默跨了一步走到娜塔莎旁边。

美国队长被彻底孤立了。

更糟的是，托尼的男朋友也加入了进来，那个托尼在高调承认自己是钢铁侠后又高调为他出柜的天才神经外科医生。感谢21世纪遍地都是的LGBT支持者，媒体用一整个月的头版头条来证明他俩是纽约市当之无愧的‘世纪情侣’。据说史塔克工业的股票波动和佩珀持续了好几天的高跟鞋声音都没能动摇托尼公开恋情的决心。

史蒂夫只在大厦撞见过几次史蒂芬·斯特兰奇。他和托尼都很忙，他甚至比托尼更加忙碌。毕竟世界不是每时每刻都需要拯救，而人们却每分每秒都在生病。史蒂夫对医生的印象仅仅停留在和托尼同款的小胡子，以及有个与自己‘神似’的名字上面。

此时，‘世纪情侣’搂在一起，慢悠悠地朝吧台走过来。他们刚刚在人群的包围里跳完一支舞，斯特兰奇把一朵摘掉茎杆的玫瑰花塞进了托尼衬衣的缝隙里，泛着蓝光的反应堆把红玫瑰折射成一种暗沉的深紫色。

托尼半个身子趴到台面上，胸前的金属发出清脆的磕击声，玫瑰从胸前跌出来被压掉几片花瓣。他捞过一杯马丁尼，史蒂夫四倍的敏锐捕捉到他身上的热量和湿度，混杂着两种不同的古龙水味。另一支香水的主人从后揽住托尼的腰，把小胡子从台面上拉起来，圈进怀里。

“您喜欢的特干。”皮特罗朝托尼露出一个微笑，“晚上好，史塔克先生。”

托尼把食指和中指插进酒里夹起杯底的绿橄榄，响亮地嘬了一下，“早上好，孩子。”他漫不经心地用舌头玩弄那颗橄榄，把它推到口腔左侧， “再过两小时我们就可以集体上到平台顶看日出了。”

小胡子左边的腮帮子因为橄榄鼓起一个小包，他没有立刻嚼碎它，而是举起杯子打算享受一口热辣的酒精。史蒂夫不赞成地挑起了眉，虽然托尼看上去并没有多醉，但他今晚喝得足够了。美国队长正准备拿出他的经典‘托尼，不。’来，一直搂着小胡子的斯特兰奇抢先一步抬起托尼的手腕，把酒送进了自己嘴里。

“嗨，宝贝，你好歹给我留一口。”托尼飞快地用舌头把橄榄从左边卷到了右边，半心半意的抱怨道。

酒液打湿了斯特兰奇精心打理过的胡子，托尼眯眼盯着上面亮晶晶的湿渍，朝对方举起掌心，“胡子兄弟万岁！”他高喊，斯特兰奇对此露出显而易见的嫌弃，托尼不死心地挥着手，“给我一个击掌，马上，立刻，就现在，不然我不会放过你的。”

无数次拯救过世界的伟大钢铁侠在自己的派对里表现的像个不讲道理的无赖。斯特兰奇抬手覆盖住托尼的掌心，没有击掌，他把手指插进托尼的指缝里扣住，抱紧小胡子的腰，吻上那张犯浑的嘴。史蒂夫痛恨自己的四倍听力听到了一阵色情的搅弄声，他发誓他还听到了皮特罗的窃笑。

斯特兰奇抬起脸，咀嚼着从托尼嘴里偷过来的橄榄，“非常完美的马丁尼。”他朝皮特罗微笑了一下，无视托尼抗议那是他的完美马丁尼，亲了一下小胡子的发顶，冲美国队长也笑了一下。

史蒂夫觉得胃里有一块铁在拉着它下坠，他礼貌地扯动嘴角，托尼从斯特兰奇的怀里挣脱出来跑回人群大喊，“Let’s party till the sun comes up!!!”人们的欢呼声盖过了吵杂的音乐。斯特兰奇再次朝史蒂夫和皮特罗笑了一下，带着点无奈和宠溺。他看了一眼腕上的手表，和托尼戴的是同款，唯一不同之处大概是托尼的那只表里面藏着他的战甲。

“我八点还有一台手术。”医生的语气里充满讨男友欢心通宵达旦的觉悟，“但愿我吃了醒酒药后，还能分辨出哪根是手术刀。”他斜靠住吧台望着托尼的方向，后者拿起一瓶龙舌兰，似乎打算全部灌下去，直到自己会讲西班牙语为止。瓶口举到嘴边的时候，托尼朝他们看过来，斯特兰奇摆了摆手指，好像托尼从那个距离的昏暗灯光下能看出什么似的。神奇的是，托尼竟然真的乖乖放下了那瓶酒，改而拿起一颗坚果抛进嘴里。

“他到了今天的酒精摄取上线。”史蒂夫困惑地眨了眨眼，意识到对方是在跟他讲话，“弧反应堆提高了他的身体机能，但对他心脏造成很大压力。与其用强硬的方式，不如为他制订弹性规则。”

史蒂夫终于从男人的语气里听出了点什么，有那么一秒钟，他以为对方看穿了他不为人知的小心思。但男人看上去那么自然，好像和朋友闲聊一般。他是个普通人，虽然医生这个职业在大众眼中很神圣，但他就是个普通人，甚至不住在复仇者大厦里。他只是托尼的男朋友，除此之外跟他们毫无关系。史蒂夫被自己冒出的念头吓了一跳，他从来没有那么失礼的去评价过一个人，即使在心里。

“你不来点什么？”

斯特兰奇拿起了一杯果汁，托尼的酒会上有果汁是件很不可思议的事情。史蒂夫对上男人迷惑的脸，才发现皮特罗不见了踪影，台面上整齐地放满了各色纯烈酒，鸡尾酒，水果汁，甚至还有牛奶。而他的面前空空如也，不知道维持这个姿势坐了多久。他慌乱地把手放到威士忌杯上，冰块撞击玻璃的声音惊醒了他，于是他转而拿过一杯牛奶。

“听说超级士兵喝不醉。”

“什么？”史蒂夫望着他手腕上的表。

“托尼说的，连仙宫的蜜酒也没能把你放倒。”

斯特兰奇的指腹划着杯口，手指修长灵活又稳重。史蒂夫回想起托尼不止一次称赞过这是一双会魔法的手。‘我负责创造，他擅长修复，我们是完美的一对。’耳边响起托尼的声音，还有他挥舞着小号螺丝刀的身影，那个时候他的工作台上放着一对情侣表。

“我喝不醉，但不表示我喜欢。”史蒂夫灌了一大口牛奶，干巴巴地说。他根本不想回答这个问题，但是让对方唱独角戏不是美国队长的待客之道。

“我让你困扰了？”斯特兰奇的视线落在史蒂夫脸上，医生有一双温和透彻的眼睛，不知道是不是职业加成，史蒂夫总感觉对方能看穿他内心的厌烦，“很抱歉没能找对话题，但我还是要感谢你们对托尼的照顾。”

史蒂夫咽下舌头上的酸味，“我们住在一起，呃，我的意思是，作为一个团队，这是应该的。”

“你们在聊什么？”娜塔莎突然冒出来在吧台上放下伏特加空瓶，她走路像一只猫，连美国队长也没能发现她是何时靠近的。

“随便聊聊。” 吵闹的音乐突然被轻慢的蓝调取代，导致史蒂夫说话的音量突兀地大。他摸了摸鼻子，压低声音，“结束了？不是说要通宵？”

娜塔莎用拇指比了比身后，“都挂得差不多了。”她弯腰从吧台底下的柜子里掏出一袋超辣玉米片扬了扬，“要不要来点？”

“不了，谢谢。”斯特兰奇看着袋子上的巨大骷髅标志，畏惧地缩了下脖子，“这东西真的合法吗？”

娜塔莎呼了口气，“确实比我的刀还差劲。”她说，又拿起一片塞进嘴里，扇了扇嘴巴，“很久没见你了，医生。”

“出差了一周。”斯特兰奇把喝光的果汁杯推到一边，“托尼给我打电话，说如果今晚不出现，他就穿着盔甲把我抓回来。”

“可惜了，我还挺想看。”娜塔莎又拿起了一杯加冰伏特加，试图缓解口腔的灼烧感，“不过很高兴你把他从工作间里解救出来，虽然他庆祝重新拥有性生活的方式是开个供应无限酒精的派对。”

斯特兰奇对红发女特工直白的说法抬了抬眉毛，“我要嫉妒你们的友情了。”

“大可不必。”娜塔莎轻声笑，史蒂夫奇怪地瞥了她一眼，倒不是说娜塔莎从来不笑，只是这样温柔的表情实属罕见。“我真不想承认我有点想念他的混蛋。”

斯特兰奇回以微笑， “他近期确实压力过大。”

谈话中断了几秒，他们不约而同想起了不久前的奥创事件。这件事成为分裂托尼和史蒂夫信任的最大导火索。虽然事件的根源是旺达施予的幻象，但奥创到底是诞生在托尼手上，等同于他亲手摧毁了贾维斯并间接导致了索科维亚巨大的伤亡。事后，复仇者们从旺达的口中得知托尼患有严重的创伤后应激障碍，而她也是利用这点摧毁了托尼的防御心。旺达在说这些的时候难过的泣不成声，史蒂夫花了很长时间开导她，并让她相信自己的能力可以弥补曾经犯下的过错。他们重新组成了复仇者，一切看上去都回到了正轨，但大家都心知肚明，埋下的这根刺，随时可能成为击碎联盟的子弹。

“这次要多久？”娜塔莎眯着绿眼睛，额头上覆盖了一层细密的汗珠，明显被玉米片辣得不轻，但脸上仍维持着一贯的波澜不惊，“告诉他我耐心有限。”

“史蒂芬！”托尼在远处喊。

斯特兰奇和美国队长同时回过头，医生的动作让史蒂夫惊觉托尼并不是在叫他，美国队长用最快的速度转回去，撞进娜塔莎意味深长的眼神里。

宾客被哈皮安排的保镖们送得差不多了，只剩下几个神盾局的特工和复仇者们还零零落落地散在四周。灯光恢复成正常的暖黄色，托尼正在和克林特说话，斯特兰奇走到他身后，弓箭手拍拍托尼的肩膀，朝医生点点头走开了。

托尼坐在杯盘狼藉的茶几后面，带着热闹过后的疲惫。他仰起头靠在沙发上倒视着男人，“打扰你们尴尬的谈话了？”

“你送我的手表变成偷听道具了，嗯？”

托尼大笑起来，很大一部分是因为史蒂芬用手指挠他的下巴， “它本来是为了方便我们进行通讯性爱，但没错，我偷听了，我好奇你和老冰棍他们有什么好聊的以至于忘了你性感的男朋友。”

“我有义务和我男朋友出生入死的伙伴们打好关系，以便我不在你身边的时候你不把自己弄死。”

“开什么玩笑。”托尼瞪大眼睛，浓密的下睫毛因为笑出的眼泪而湿漉漉地贴在眼底，楚楚可怜地诱人，“所以你现在变成佩珀二号了？”

“鉴于我是在上面的那个，所以我想我还是你的一号。”

托尼为这个有颜色的隐喻翻了个白眼。史蒂芬的手指在他微卷的头发里穿梭，小胡子舒服地哼哼， “媒体可不希望我过的太好，大众乐意看名人出丑，比如细数我睡过多少花花公子的封面女郎，现在他们可能得改猜我睡过多少基佬杂志的封面男模了。要不就期待我哪天坠毁在中东的沙漠里，铁甲炸成渣渣。没惨事，没新闻。循规蹈矩的托尼·史塔克没有卖点，如果查到我的电脑里有毁灭世界的武器，工作室地下埋了成堆的尸体，那他们就有头条可以写了。更好的是：复仇者们查出钢铁侠可怕的阴谋，然后……”

史蒂芬捂住了他越扯越离谱的嘴巴， “嘘——嘘，你多久没睡了？”

托尼从喉咙里发出一串咕囔，拉下他的手， “不记得了。”

“Friday?”

“Sir这周一共休息了不到15个小时，从上一次休息至今，已有36小时20分钟。”甜美的女声从史蒂芬腕上的手表里传出来，音量刚好维持在只有俩人能听见的程度。

医生叹了口气，而托尼因为他的叹气声细微地颤抖了一下。史蒂芬马上察觉到，安抚地摸了摸他的额头，“谢谢你，Friday.”

“为您效劳，斯特兰奇先生。”

“八卦周刊不会因为你不睡觉而放弃折磨你的名声，而我相信就算你裸体落在撒哈拉沙漠中央，也能用沙子和仙人掌造架飞机飞走的。”史蒂芬架住托尼的胳膊把他从沙发上拉起来，“我该送你上床了，天才。”

托尼回身踩着沙发坐垫翻过靠背，把自己软绵绵的脑袋搁在医生的肩膀上，“名词还是动词？”他咯咯地笑，故意往史蒂芬的耳朵里吹气。

“都有。”史蒂芬忍住从后脑阵阵向上扩散的酥麻，低头咬了一口捣蛋鬼的脸颊，然后又安抚地亲了一下。

俩人以别扭的姿势叠在一起往电梯走，大家都已经回到了各自的房间，只有娜塔莎和队长还杵在吧台那儿。托尼对吧台后面的红发美人挥挥手，走进电梯里。也许女特工打算干掉剩下所有的酒，而他们的好队长可能准备去储物间拿抹布客串保洁。

托尼被环绕着他的体温烘得昏昏欲睡，他在爱人的肩膀上蹭着脑袋，然后是一段迷迷糊糊似乎要进入梦乡的美妙时间，但他的头脑在身体接触到某个平面时一下清醒过来。

“你等下是不是有台手术？”他四肢酸软乏力，精神却无端亢奋。于是他试着从床上一跃而起，结果晕乎乎的脑袋阻止了他，看上去就只是在床上拱了一下。

史蒂芬一边解开衬衫的袖扣一边往落地窗移动，从托尼卧室的落地窗望出去，是他再熟悉不过的景色——他卧室外面的景色。

“我们还有4个小时。”史蒂芬回头看见托尼越过床中央朝他的方向蠕动过来，有一些温热的东西在心脏上融化开，把他的胸腔撑得满当当。

托尼蹬掉脚上的鞋子，朝空气挥了挥手：“Friday!”

“为您效劳，Sir.”

“快把那个玩意儿换掉。”他指着自己房间巨大的玻璃窗，“别让史蒂芬发现了……”

医生看着大声说出自己小秘密的天才扒开身上的衬衫，却由于袖扣没有拿掉而徒劳无功，最终脱力倒进床铺。窗外的景色迅速翻转，露出原本的夜景，好女孩Friday执行完主人的要求，自动亮起了托尼床头柜第二个抽屉上的灯条，托尼习惯把润滑剂和保险套收藏在那里。史蒂芬无声地笑了一下，朝嘀嘀咕咕诅咒自己高定丝绸衬衫的小胡子走过去。

他把亿万富翁从被子里翻出来，托尼半阖着眼睛，脸上是醉酒的潮红和薄汗。他的两只手被衬衫缠在身后，仰躺的姿势导致手臂承受了全部的重量，他本能地想要逃开这种不适，却被医生的双手固定在了原地。

史蒂芬不容抗拒地抓着他的胯骨，单手拂过托尼微潮的下腹，解开他的西裤拉下拉链，托尼朦胧间意识到男友的意图，配合地抬高臀部好让医生脱掉他的裤子。他感到裆部有些凉意，于是费力睁开眼睛低头看去，被黑色平角裤包裹住的性器顶端有一块拇指大小的湿迹。他向后倒回床铺里呻吟一声：“我发誓这是因为我在酒会上就硬了的缘故，绝对不是尿！”

医生因为他的胡言乱语大笑出声，脱掉鞋子爬上床，把失去了骨头的钢铁侠抱起来，吻着他的耳廓和颈侧，手指温柔又缓慢地整理绞住托尼腕部的衬衫，取下那两颗淘气的袖扣，解放了他的公主。

托尼把下巴搁在史蒂芬的肩窝里，那些流连在他耳畔、额头和脸颊的甜蜜亲吻令他昏昏欲睡，他甚至还硬着，他把手从史蒂芬的腋下穿过去抱紧他的背脊，坐在他男朋友的腿上磨蹭自己的屁股，他想他会得到一场热辣的性爱的，至少也该有个迷人的手活，他自以为是的挑逗实际上却像是蹭着树干寻找最佳姿势的树熊。

医生知道他的男朋友已经疲倦地失去了判断力，只是倚靠本能想让自己舒服起来，在这一方面他从来不吝啬给予托尼全部的宠溺。他抱着托尼倒进床铺里，小胡子的一条腿缠在他的腿上来回磨蹭，头紧紧贴在他胸前，脸颊的热度和呼吸中浓烈的酒味令史蒂芬也有些意乱情迷。他叹口气，恨恨地咬了一口捣蛋鬼的耳朵，把手伸进托尼的内裤里握住他的阴茎，拇指把马眼里漏出来的前液抹开，温柔地上下撸动。他吻着托尼汗津津地脸和湿漉漉地睫毛，手上的动作逐渐加快，直到托尼无意识拱着屁股配合着在拳头里操着自己，低哼着射出来然后彻底沉入睡梦之中。

史蒂芬把心满意足地无尾熊放平，拿了热毛巾替他清理干净，自己快速冲了个冷水澡，接着爬上床把一身清爽的小胡子搂进怀里吻了吻他乱糟糟的卷毛，“好梦，天才。”他说，然后合上了眼睛。


End file.
